


The Baker's Dozen

by tiatodd



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Adultery, Explicit Language, Explicit Sex, F/M, Happy Ending, Lots of Sex, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Sleepy Sex, bit of dubcon toward the end, bottom!anna, bound!hans, hot older brothers, little bit of anal fisting, oh boy here we go - Freeform, sausage fest, smattering of emotional abuse on hans's part, top!anna, touches of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiatodd/pseuds/tiatodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is finally introduced to her dear husband Hans's brothers. Charmed by each one but especially the eldest, now the king of the Southern Isles, Anna finds herself in an interesting position as her intimacy issues with her husband are exploited-interestingly, for her gain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baker's Dozen

**Author's Note:**

> These brothers don’t follow any pre-existing headcanons for the Southern Isles princes, partially because this is all just about kinky sex and partly because I would do no justice to the very thought-out headcanons you’re probably thinking of, though I did use a bit of a crutch for the names. Also this is so freaking dumb and I’m sorry for my entire life.  
> Don't read if you're not trash. Contains some incest. If you read this may God have mercy on your soul.

            “It’s all right,” Hans assured Anna through clenched teeth as he escorted her through the palace doors, his hand firmly holding hers to his arm. “No need to be nervous, Anna.”

            “I’ll be fine,” she whispered back, giving his arm a squeeze. “Wow, I’d almost forgotten what you feel like, you haven’t touched me in so long.”

“Anna, please…”

“I’m just saying, a gentle caress of the shoulder wouldn’t have gone amiss on that ship.” Truthfully, this was at least a little nerve-wracking for her, hardly having left Arendelle before in her life. At least they weren’t still on that Godforsaken boat ride. Through the corridor she only let her eyes travel from Hans to the floor near Hans’s feet, even as they walked through a very tall pair of doors into a much lighter setting. In fact, at this point Anna was solely focused on one single stitch on Hans’s gloves.

            “And who’s this, then?” asked a bright, smooth voice. Anna looked up to see a smiling, pretty face of a tall man with amber eyes and curly brown hair. He was dressed in fine clothes, a hand outstretched to Hans. “Oh, yes, isn’t—isn’t this a brother of ours, Vilhelm? Ahahah, I jest.”

            “Oh you,” Hans muttered with a forced smile as his elder brother clapped him on the shoulder.

            “Can this be?” asked the one Anna thought might be Vilhelm. His hair was much fairer, eyes as well, as blue as the sky. “Hans, we had thought surely you must be joking about having found love. Yet here she is!”

            “My _wife,_ princess Anna of Arendelle,” he introduced hurriedly as Anna was greeted politely by each of them.

            “All right, how much have you paid her?” one joked, nudging Hans.

            “Excuse me?” said Anna, casting a glare at the pony-tailed brunet who had just spoken up.

            A few of the other (twelve, was it? There were so many, it looked like more) brothers glanced at him, raising eyebrows and smirks. He opened his mouth and closed it, bowing gently. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to imply—well, I did, but it w—“

            “You would do wise to stop talking now, Anders, I’m sure even you don’t have enough room in that mouth for another foot,” said a proud-standing man in an authoritative voice. His hair was thick and straw-colored, eyes amber, face aged and sporting a neatly-trimmed blond beard. An air of bitterness filled the whole room when he spoke, crossing the room to Anna and Hans. He nodded at his youngest brother and took Anna’s hand into his own, bowing his head briefly. “It is an honor to meet you, princess.”

            “I-I uh…oh. And you, your majesty,” Anna said as she rushed to curtsey and nearly fell over, caught by four hands from three different brothers. She looked back up at Hans, who had reached for her and missed and now was glaring at the others as though he were a child whose favorite toy was being intentionally held out of reach. All chuckles as Anna stood upright were quiet and not spiteful and she nodded her thanks, an intense blush on her face.

            “No need to be so formal, Anna, I may be a king but we’re all family.” Even as he spoke, his eyes switched over expectantly to Hans, who stared back stubbornly. But eventually bowed his head, refusing to look at his eldest brother. “Hmm. Right, I’ll show you where you will be staying—“

            “I can take care of that myself,” Hans interrupted, placing Anna’s hand on his arm and holding it there possessively.

            “I’m sure you can, brother. But I figured you could use this time to catch up with the others.” His smile was kind and soft, assuring no ill intention. “It would truly be an honor to show the lovely Princess Anna of Arendelle around myself.”

            “I think I’ll manage just fine.” There was dry bitterness in Hans’s voice.

            It became a one-sided competition to escort Anna up the stairs and she thought she might die of secondhand embarrassment. At one point, Hans lost his footing and stumbled into her, but she was caught by the king who apologized before Hans could get the words out of his mouth.

            “Your belongings have already been taken to your room,” he explained as he opened the door to a big, neat room with a big, neat bed.

            Anna could practically feel Hans glooming behind her and, irritated by his immaturity, blurted out the first dig that came to her mind: “Oh wow, look, Hans. We’ll be sharing a bed for the first time in forever.”

\--

            “It’s very kind of you to show me here yourself, your majesty,” said Anna as she followed him into the library, which was as ridiculously grand as she expected and contained more books than she cared to read.

            “Anna, I insist that you call me Killian. Does your sister demand you refer to her with such formal titles?”

            “Well, no.” Anna tapped her fingers idly along books on shelves, not really paying attention to the books themselves. “But she and I are really close, so.”

            As they brushed along the spines of books, Anna’s fingers met the king’s shoulder and jerked back. She was about to apologize but he wouldn’t break the conversation. “Well I hope that during your visit, we can become…closer as well.”

            There was a suggestive purr in the older man’s voice and what startled Anna was the fact that it did not disturb her. She found herself wondering what his experienced hands could—

            “I hope I’m not being too forward with you—“

            “You are, actually,” Anna interrupted, matching eyes with the king, grateful he had cut into her thoughts. “I came here with my husband.”

            “Well you know what they say; you really marry the entire family.”

            “I don’t think that’s how it works…” She turned from him, idly stroking the spine of a book with the back of her fingers.

            “Isn’t it, though?” She heard his footsteps fade to the library’s window. “In any case, I do not intend to lead you to betray your beloved. I simply mean to…well, to help him see what he has missed out on in denying you for so long.”

            “Wait, what?”

            He smiled fondly to himself at the display of her true character. “Both your attraction and your need are fairly obvious—and I don’t mean to imply anything by that, it is understandable for a young girl whom has been lonely for so much of her life. I don’t wish to take advantage of you, Anna. Only to…serve you.”

            “To serve is to service, if I take your meaning.” When she looked at him again he was smiling at her, seeming pleased.

            “Good, so you’re not all as naïve as your husband interprets. Granted, that might be due to your time spent in his presence—“

            “You mean he told you I was naïve?”

            “My dear, do not believe I am trying to mislead you. I haven’t used his words exactly; they were more eloquent and more fond, and it was a time ago that he mentioned you in such a light.”

            “You’re very careful to make sure I interpret you correctly,” Anna mentioned, figuring there must be some hidden intention behind all of this, if only she could dig hard enough to find it.

            “I don’t wish you to believe I’m concealing anything, or attempting to manipulate you.”

            “Then what exactly are you ‘attempting’ to do? Forgive me, your majesty—Killian, but I am not one for games. Well, not like this kind. Anyway. I know that self-assured, musing smile. Hans has it when he’s up to something.”

            “Perceptive. You’re a clever girl, Anna.” He made his way back toward her, hands visible at his sides, stopping a respectable distance from her. “Don’t worry. I harbor no malicious intent—I’m merely testing the boundaries of your comfort. And moral definitions.”

            “Moral--?”

            “Tell me, do you believe that the most harmful part of betraying one’s spouse is the concealment of the truth?”

            His eyelids had dropped almost imperceptibly and he held his hands behind his back, leaning one shoulder against the bookshelf so he wasn’t looking down on her from so high an angle. It was that sort of subtle seduction that had so drawn her to Hans when they first met. “I…suppose it makes sense? Well no, no that isn’t it. There’s also the violation of a vow to keep oneself for each other. N-no one else.”

            “But my dear, you are your own before you are his, am I correct?”

            “Well now you _are_ manipulating me, Killian.”

            “I suppose I have been putting words in your mouth, haven’t I.” His eyes crinkled when he smiled. “Such a sharp girl. If your sister is half as clever as you, Arendelle is a kingdom to be feared indeed.”

            “And now you flatter.”

            “Mm, I am completely transparent before you, Anna.” Had he come closer? He was barely a few inches away—but no, he hadn’t been the one to move. Anna caught herself almost physically hanging on his every word. “If you wanted, you might even have all of me.”

\--

            He was grateful for a break, from everyone, even Anna. He wished, as he leaned back against the railing and looked down over his shoulder at the patterned floor far below, that he hadn’t come at all. He wished Anna had never gotten the chance to meet his brothers, because although she had proven to him time and time again that she was glad to have married him and no one else, there was still that fear in the back of his mind that she would realize he wasn’t good enough.

            “She has a fascinating charm about her, doesn’t she?” asked the calm voice of one of the youngest brothers. His wavy hair was dark, matching his eyes and grin. “Wears her thoughts on her face.”

            “Tell me where you’re going with this, Jehan, or leave.”

            “Well, it’s been…a while, hasn’t it?”

            “Excuse me?”

            “Having some intimacy issues lately, dear brother?”

            “That isn’t any of your business.”

            “Well no,” replied Jehan, “but it is hers. And it’s not like I can’t tell. And she isn’t exactly saying no to our… _beloved_ eldest brother, is she?”

            Hans tensed, raising his chin, lips tight. “Where are the others?”

            His brother smirked, glancing from Hans to the library door just as it opened. Hans turned to look, stomach turning at the sight of his wife on the arm of the king. He rushed toward her and took her into his own hands, giving his brother an acidic look which was met in return with a polite nod.

            Both of his brothers then disappeared down the corridor, through which echoed the opening and closing of a heavy door.

            “What did he do to you?”

            “Hans,” Anna sighed, stepping out of his arms. Did she have to keep doing that? He felt like he was losing her… “Hans he didn’t do anything to me except speak.”

            “About what?”

            “About none of your business,” she practically snarled, leaning against the railing, eyes following the golden, leaf-like railing of the white staircase in the distance. “Well…actually, at one point it was your business.”

            “What exactly do you mean by that?”

            Her eyes acted like he wasn’t even there. “Five months, Hans.”

            “Five—“

            “Just know that whatever happens while we’re here…should not come as a shock to you.”

            Hans felt absolutely sick. Was she implying what he thought? There was something unsettling about how she looked right now, in that white and gold dress that showed off her freckled shoulders and carved-marble collarbone, in the way she leaned against the black railing with her eyes cast down. There was something…missing. And it was her smile and the innocence along with it. Disappointment in the apathetic raise of her eyebrows, the way her eyes condescended him without even touching on him. She looked less like an angel, and more like a goddess.

            And Hans realized he had started slipping a long time ago.

            “Ah, good, you’re both still here.” Killian had returned from his brief intermission, smiling as contentedly as ever as he offered Anna his arm. “We’ve…planned a little something for you.”

\--

            “So, is there a…reason we’re in the throne room?” Anna asked Killian as the golden light of the grand room filled her eyes, all attributed to the candles and mirrored candles and the high stained glass window behind the throne. The floor was white and reflective, only adding to the sterile and polite look of everything. Anything that wasn’t white was gold, it felt like a sunrise breaking over pieces of cloud. Eleven princes stood suspiciously organizedly, split to form a path to the throne, each scarcely suppressing their resentment toward their eldest brother. But underneath that disdain lied a clear sense of eagerness.

            “I like my throne,” the king explained, leading her toward it. Anna didn’t miss the way he looked down on his brothers from the corner of his eye. She daren’t look at the face of her husband, knowing it would be full of embers wishing desperately to burst into a raging flame. “If you think of me as a bit of a show-off…well, you’re correct.”

            Pride did seem a common theme within this family. Pride and barely-concealed bitterness. He ascended the steps to his throne. Anna felt like she was definitely in a dangerous place, surrounded by twelve very bitter men who would probably kill their brother right now if not for her presence.

            “Anna,” the king spoke gently, eyes looking down at her from the throne. One gloved hand rested on his chin and he took his time to speak. Anna hung on his words. “The others and I were…talking. And…oh, you don’t need to look so nervous. Whatever your answer to what I am about to ask will be respected.”

            “I’m listening.”

            That soft, gentle smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he glanced at the other brothers. “Would you allow us to pleasure you, princess?”

            “Wait, what—‘us’?”

            He leaned back, amused, and Anna looked away from him and over the eleven other brothers, her hand reaching back to hold Hans’s. None of them looked at her hungrily or possessively, or even expectantly, just patiently. If anything, that was…reassuring.

            “You’re actually considering this?” Hans muttered, alerting Anna to the fact that she had been contemplating the offer for a while now. The irritation in his voice in contrast to the calm, polite faces and postures of his elder brothers led Anna to not only release his hand but step away from him, giving an accusatory glance. “I’m your husband!”

            “Yeah, a little funny, that. Considering you’re the only person in this room who doesn’t seem to care about what I need.”

            The king coughed. “Beg your pardon. So, princess, we await your answer.” He extended a gloved hand to her.

            She drew her hands reflexively to her chin, looking from his hand to his smiling face. She didn’t take the hand but she stepped closer. “S-so when you say ‘us’…”

            “All of us, my dear,” he said. “We will be gentle, unless you request otherwise. If something happens that you don’t like, say the word. We are at your beck and call, princess.”

            Anna had never experienced a rush of power like this before. It vibrated golden through her veins, made her feel taller, brought her lips to curl. To have everyone in this room under her control. To have a king under her control. To use them all for her own pleasure? It felt so wrong in her chest but the rest of her body told her not to care about that. Besides, they were offering…

            She had leaned in. She had taken his hand, his other daring to reach up and tuck a stray hair behind her ear. “Yes or no, Anna?”

            “Yes,” she breathed.

            “What? No!” Hans called from behind her, and she felt a sting of remorse. But she didn’t hear him come forward, so he must not have been that desperate, and the way the king’s hands stroked her wrist and her cheek and her neck had begun to fog her brain so much she didn’t care.

            “Oh, princess. We will do our best to please you, my dear.” One of his hands left her to call forward a few of his brothers and soon a hand was held out to help her down. She turned and took it, meeting the faces of the three fair-haired eldest.

            One stood behind her, trailing the backs of his fingertips down her arms. One stood off to the side, allowing the third, whom she remembered was Vilhelm, to stand before her and pet his arms over her shoulders, then her sides, sliding behind her to begin unlacing her dress.

            “Oh—” She reached back to help, recalling how many times Hans had had difficulty undressing her, but the blond behind her gently slipped his fingers between hers and held her hands at her waist.

            “You don’t have to help, we know what we’re doing,” he said calmly.

            Vilhelm’s soft blue eyes looked down sweetly into hers as he kept his arms wrapped around her waist, deft fingers easily loosening the dress. Anna’s chest thudded and she squeezed the hands of the one behind her.

            He chuckled, releasing her hands and holding her tiny waist in both of his large hands as the top of her dress fell down to expose her. Anna’s sudden self-consciousness made her heart beat even faster and before she could instinctively reach to conceal herself, the pair of hands from behind her cupped her breasts gently, easily hiding them. They were so warm. She gasped and leaned back against the man. Vilhelm stepped back, motioning for his idle brother to come forward and do his part. His hands took Anna by the waist, lifting her gently as Vilhelm helped to get the skirt down her legs and out from under her feet.

            She stopped paying attention to who was doing what, focused instead on the six gloved hands as they brushed and caressed her legs, her hips.  Her shoes were removed along with her bloomers and the only thing keeping her from feeling naked were the warm hands covering her. The pair on her breasts had begun to knead, raising her nipples to hardened bumps but not squeezing them. All six hands worked her over delicately and vaguely, doing not much more than gliding over her skin, rubbing gently, pulling softly. All they did was spread warmth all over her.

            Anna closed her eyes, aware that her breathing had become heavier and that she had started to shake. She took a deep breath and swallowed, trusting herself to the hands that held her up.

            One hand had been cupping her between the thighs, fingers twitching ever so slightly, causing her to bite her lip. The thumb rubbed over the sensitive skin between her belly and hipbone and as she felt a warm, breathy kiss pressed to her stomach, one finger slipped shallowly between her folds and back out. Anna’s eyes snapped open and she squirmed, only now realizing how wet she was getting. She craved more, needing to spur on this deeper level of arousal, but the hand left her cold and instead reached around for her backside, rubbing too gently.

            “Ooh, please,” she heard her voice say, embarrassed as a chuckle vibrated against her ear. “You’re te-teasing…”

            “Do you want them to stop?” asked Killian’s firm voice from behind. Anna shook her head, unable to clarify that she wanted them to _keep going_ when a warm hand drifted along her collarbone and up her neck. It was so warm, so gentle, dangerously cradling her neck as if to choke her but bestowing no more pressure than with which one would pet a lamb. She felt her knees wobble, and felt two soft, warm gloves slide up the tender insides of her bare thighs as she saw the prince kneel out of the corner of her eye. The fingers went all the way up, up to the very tops of her thighs, pinky fingers teasing her with their gentle brushing. The hard lines of the gloves’ seams brought a delightful shiver through Anna’s body.

            She looked for the face of the owner of the eight fingers delicately brushing up and down her hipbones. Vilhelm. He looked like he was concentrating; they all did, or at least the two whose faces she could see. He caught her eye and smiled, eyes shifting to meet his brother behind her. He nodded subtly.

            All three sets of hands began to knead and grip her more firmly, the two inside her thighs grabbing and pinching while the one around her neck squeezed and released.

            “Ooh, oh my…” She tried to pull back the noises she was making, but these devilish princes were making her squirm. Among sporadic gasps fell tiny squeaks as Anna bit her lip, wriggling under the pulling and squeezing. She leaned back again against the clothed chest of the prince behind her, resting her head on his shoulder as she attempted to relax herself. She noted five other brothers all watching, watching like they were learning, or mentally rehearsing. Only five. There should be eight. Hans was none of them.

            Hans, as Anna did not see, her view obscured by Vilhelm, was being held down in a chair by two of the younger brothers. An ungloved hand covered his mouth.

            He didn’t put up a fight; he had learned not to after so many years. But the hands still held him down tightly as he watched his wife get caressed and petted, listened to her sighs as they echoed through the throne room. He met eyes with the king, throwing a glare at that smug grin.

            “You hear all of that, Hans?” Jehan muttered into his ear in a sickeningly sweet voice. “Hear the way she moans and begs? When is the last time she did that for you?”

            Hans refused to look at him.

            “You see her mirrored in the walls, Hans?” asked the other. He removed his hand from Hans’s mouth and gripped his jaw, forcing him to look into one of the mirrors on the wall. He could see Anna’s profile from this view. He could see her bare thigh, her side, the curve of her breast as all of her was stroked by his brothers’ hands. It made him feel so, so sick.

            “She’s enjoying it, Hans. See how her eager breast rises and falls? See how she squirms, see how her teeth bite into her pink lips?” he whispered. “Lips that once kissed yours and found no greater joy in that. You see her flushed cheeks, brother? Do you hear her moans growing deeper?”

            “Stop it.”

            “You can hear how desperate she is, dear Hans, for them to keep handling her. Look at how she clings to Erik, how she gazes into Vilhelm’s eyes.”

            A heavy, lusty “Oh!” echoed off the walls, Anna’s breathing audibly ragged.

            “When’s the last time she sounded like that for you?”

            Anna was aware of none of this, too lost in heat and pleasure to think outside of the three pairs of hands making her quiver. One hand was doing a marvelous job of stimulating her clitoris, gloved fingers pressing hard and rubbing quickly. Two other hands rubbed up and down her inner thighs, catching the dripping wetness of her arousal. She leaned hard against the man behind her, depending only on him to keep her upright, his arms hooked under hers while his fingers pinched her nipples. She began to buck her hips, pressing them against those fingers as hard as she could, feeling sparks in her stomach when a seam scraped over her aroused bud. “I—ah…” She couldn’t speak, only panted, fingers hooked on the epaulettes of Vilhelm’s jacket.

            Her breath came out in several short, shallow bursts as she arched back and came, howling to the painted ceiling as hazy lights flashed before her eyes. “Ooohhh…”

            “Was that satisfactory, princess?” the king asked after waiting a moment for her to come down. And she literally did come down, right to her knees as soon as Vilhelm and Erik stepped out of her way.

            “May I?” whispered the prince behind her, waiting until she nodded before he lifted her and turned her to face Killian. She clutched onto the younger for stability, feeling once again very self-conscious about how naked she was.

            “Thanks,” she whispered before addressing the king’s question, unable to look him in the face. “Ye-yes, it was…definitely. That was very satisfactory.”

            “You’re not too embarrassed, Anna?” he asked, noting how she crossed her arms just under her breasts, attempting to conceal them without looking like she was. “We can stop if you like. Take a break.”

            “A break?” So that wasn’t all?

            A breathed chuckle. “Yes, my dear, a break. Wouldn’t want to exhaust you quite yet. Are you cold?”

            “Um, a little,” she replied meekly, taking the hand he held out to her. Something warm and soft was placed on her shoulders and when she looked down, a gold-colored cape trimmed with white fur concealed her down to her knees. “Ooh…thank you.” It was so nice and soft against her bare skin.

            “You don’t need to be so shy,” said Killian, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. The warmth of the glove-on-skin contact aroused a curling warmth between Anna’s legs again, although she didn’t quite feel ready for another round. “Honestly, everyone here is at your disposal. But perhaps you are unsure of what you want?”

            She nodded, shoulders dropping in relief at being understood.

            “Do you need to sit down?” he asked, drumming his fingers against his thigh. Anna was definitely tempted to just sit right down in his lap, but she wasn’t certain if the finger tapping was exactly an invitation. She took a tentative lean forward and Killian moved his hand to make room for her. “If you’d be more comfortable to have a seat of your own…”

            “No, that isn’t necessary.” Anna picked up a little confidence, taking a seat in the king’s lap like she owned it. And instantly feeling silly for doing so, quickly turning her head to look for the most familiar face in the room, which of course would belong to Hans. But three gloved fingers caught her jaw, turning her head very gently to look at him.

            “I know where your thoughts are. You don’t need to worry. Right now why don’t you tell me how you want to be pleasured next?” he said, thumb stroking her chin and skimming over her lips.

            “I, um…” Her face went extremely hot and her eyes dropped from his.

            “You’re in charge here,” he said. “Nothing is off limits and you aren’t going to be judged.”

            Ah, there it was again, the power. She supposed the throne helped with that sensation, adjusting herself more comfortably on the king’s lap without caring whether it was uncomfortable for him. As she thought, her eyes focused on the rich golden hair on his face, and on his pink lips. His very, very pink lips, curled up into a perpetually kind smile.

            She glanced at the other brothers, particularly focusing on the ones with thicker hair on their faces, and she squirmed a little. Her heart raced as she did so but she lifted her arm, pointing directly at one of the younger princes. His wavy hair was almost black and the hair on the sides of his face was so dark it might have been drawn on with ink. “You,” She tried to sound authoritative. “I want you to—to pleasure me. Orally.” It took all she could to hold her gaze, and she was encouraged when nobody laughed or made a fool of her. The brother came toward the throne, eyes silently mocking his other brothers whom did not have the honor of touching the princess this time around.

            “And…and you,” said Anna, having turned enough to see Hans in a chair, flanked by the two youngest besides him.

            Jehan raised an eyebrow, looking from the princess to Hans. “I’m sure you know to stay put.”

            Yes, Hans knew. He cast his eyes to the floor, tonguing his cheek and biting down on it.

            “Hans?” said Anna as the other prince approached, worried he might be hating her right now. But he looked up and gave a tight-lipped smile, very aware of the pressure of the hand on his shoulder.

            “You don’t need to worry about him, Anna,” promised the king, a hand petting her arm. “He’s not part of our little game. He is here to watch.”

            Her chosen princes had stopped in front of her before she could go on to say she felt bad. She looked from one to the other of them, very pleased with her choices of faces although no face was better suited for this act than that of her husband. Whom had not done anything like this for her in a very, very, agonizingly long time.

            “Both of you kneel,” she instructed, turning in the king’s lap and keeping her knees crossed as she removed the cape. She looked back at him with the quiet question if it was okay for this to happen in his lap, and he not only didn’t seem to mind, but seemed eager for it. So she spread her legs, bending them over Killian’s knees.

He spread his thighs to part hers further, accidentally knocking her out of balance but grabbing her waist to stabilize her with a “So sorry, dear.”

“Issokay,” she breathed. “Well. Aren’t you going to start?” she asked of the two kneeling before her.

“Which…which one of us first?” asked Jehan, seeming embarrassed to have to clarify. Odd, as Anna was usually the one in that position.

“Well which one of you is better?”

“Ohoh,” the king chuckled, stifling it quickly. Anna smiled and sat up straighter, listening as the two princes bickered with each other under their breath, getting increasingly more upset with each other.

“Well do I have to ask someone else?” Her tone took on a condescending edge and Jehan took that moment to lean forward, stroking his bare hands along Anna’s thighs when he let out a cry, his hair gripped tightly in the hand of the brother who took his place.

Anna smiled and leaned back as the winning brother’s hairy cheeks brushed her thighs. He kissed softly at her sensitive skin, the shine on his dark hair rocking with the movement of his head as he nuzzled into her. His nose was sharp like Hans’s, and caused her to mewl with the way it pressed against her. She was already very aroused again, chest rising and falling as she breathed harder. Her hips canted as the prince between her legs began working his tongue against her; pressing, licking, caressing. Ooh, he really was very, very good with that thing. He widened his lips, teeth bumping her clit and so shocking her eyelids fully open.

“Nn, stop,” she huffed with a hand dragging through his hair. His dark eyes looked up at her obediently as he pulled back a little, and she wiggled her hips. “N-now you,” she told the gloveless brother, calling him forward with a finger. He positioned himself between her legs and began to kiss and suck, not taking any time to tease. Without prompting, he pressed two fingers against her folds and spread them apart, dipping his tongue between them, his eyes closed gently, eyebrows raised like he was tasting the sweetest thing in the world. And he moaned.

Anna moaned in return, closing her eyes as she pushed him closer, closing her thighs around his face. She had nearly forgotten where she was sitting until the king’s fingers curled into her hips, holding her steady because she had begun to slip. The pressure of his fingers was delightful, causing Anna to squirm and moan again, and this was her first indication of how much the king was enjoying this.

“Look at them,” the brother still with Hans said, leaning over the back of the chair. “On that throne. In command over everyone in the room. She has more power than you ever did.”

“Yes, well, according to Killian’s little game, he has to take orders from her, too.”

“And notice how she hasn’t given him any.”

He _had_ noticed.

“What that says to me is that she still respects him. What do you think they talked about in that library, Hans, hm? They sure seem to have bonded pretty quickly.”

“Shut up.”

“She’d make a beautiful queen.”

Hans looked his brother right in the eyes, trying his best to ignore the sounds Anna was making. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Oh, Hans. You should know the answer to that.” His jaw was forced to face straight ahead at Anna. “It’s what brothers do.”

More comfortable now to be in a position of power, Anna spread her legs as far as she could, reluctantly telling the prince nuzzling her to stop. “I…both. Both of you,” she sighed, breathing very heavily. She was getting very close, her whole body twinkling with eagerness.

“Both, princess?” asked one of the two.

“Make it work,” she said calmly, trying to keep a straight face like Elsa would. She watched for their reaction, delighted as each kissed one and the other of her inner thighs, coming closer and closer to her wet warmth until their heads bumped together.

It was interesting to see how well they managed without touching each other too much, one working on her clit and closer to her stomach as the other one (the one who was very good with his tongue) opened her with two gloved fingers and stroked her languidly with his tongue.

Oooh, but there was a part they were neglecting between the two of them and their hesitance to touch, all crouched up and restricted to specialized areas. No matter how good it felt, she did wish she could have more…

“Bo-both of you,” she said with a shake in her voice, pressing a finger against that one neglected spot and sighing, “right there.”

She saw them glance at each other under their thick, dark eyebrows, their shoulders visibly tensing. Perhaps it was too much to ask of two brothers, she thought, but they each looked down and obeyed after a moment. She watched their peach-colored lips clash with each other’s as they met her pussy and a brand new kind of heat, a rolling boil of desire, began in the pit of her stomach. “Ooh yes…mo-more of that. A lot more of that.”

They each got more into kissing her, caring less now if their lips or tongues touched each other’s. She felt hands pressing and prodding at her inner thighs and her slick hole, two gloved and two bare. Combined with the heated breath of two eager-to-please mouths and tongues, lips that sucked, teeth that teased, Anna was very quickly reaching her next peak. Her hands mussed and gripped at the men’s hair, tugging, petting, and suddenly they both kissed her clit at the same time, their lips meshing together, tongues colliding with each other as they touched down on her.

She nearly crushed their heads together, her legs closed together so quickly. As she came Jehan pushed his brother back, caressing all of her in his mouth, hot wet tongue throbbing against her as she moaned, grappling for the king’s hands so she could squeeze something. She rolled her hips into his mouth, shaking.

He pulled back but she made a distressed noise. “Ke-keep going, keep going,” she whined. So he replaced his lips upon her and once again there were two pairs of lips working her sensitive core, quickly working her up again. They kissed harder, pressed their fingers and tongues more roughly. She felt a bare finger slide inside of her. “Yes!” she rasped, her breath having a very difficult time catching up. She writhed, leaning back against the king’s chest, biting her lip at the press of something long and hard against her ass.

The finger curled and stroked, brushing against something inside of Anna that made her gasp for air. “O _ooh_!” There wasn’t a hope of holding out for much longer, not after that. She looked down at the princes pleasuring her, throbbing and on the very edge of her pleasure at the sight of their lips brushing each other against her slick folds. “Ki-kiss, I want—ah! I want to see it,” she commanded, not caring at this point how uncomfortable it might make them. “Do it!” And so they did, not daring to hesitate longer than they had before meshing their lips together, right there between her thighs as their fingers stayed on and in her. Anna saw a peek of tongue slide between the wet pairs of lips and that was the image she held onto when she threw her head back, closed her eyes, and climaxed again. Ooh how she never wanted this to end.

Gentle kisses graced her lower stomach and her thighs; hands petted her legs.

“Tha-at was—yes. That was very yes.” She relaxed, petting the prince’s heads lazily, feeling very tired all of a sudden. “I—thank you. That was very good.”

“Hm, are you tired already, highness?” Anna could feel the rumble in his chest as Killian spoke. “More pleasure than you’ve experienced in one night before?”

No, actually; Anna could recall a time when Hans had made her come four times, and they fell asleep, and woke up and went one more time. That had been absolutely amazing…but of course nothing like this experience. “I…could go for more.”

“Really?”

“But no-not quite…nh…yet…” She found herself curling up against him, and she didn’t really care. She had just come twice in his lap, for crying out loud, she could afford to be this intimate. “Need a little break.”

            “Yes, of course.” He stroked her hair gently and she settled. “Would you like something to drink? To eat?”

            “Well, I…”

            “Chocolate?”

            What kind of omniscient being was he? Anna nodded with wide eyes and a worshipful smile, tugging the cape back over her shoulders.

            Any guilt she had had over this vanished entirely when he stroked her cheek, looking at her adoringly, like a father to his daughter. His touch, his eyes, his words had been nothing but gentle to her. Nothing but calm, collected, maintained, courteous. “And, when you’re ready, how would you like to be pleasured next?”

            The choice, to her, was obvious, and she was amazed at how much confidence she had gained. Small hands placed upon the king’s chest, eyes looking directly into his. His eyebrows lifted.

            “You.”

            His legs shuffled underneath her, eyes widening just a little. “Me.”

            Anna pressed one of her hands to his bearded face, stroking softly with her nails. “I want…to ride you, in this throne. If that’s allowed…”

            “Anything is allowed.” His tone had become smooth, deep, like a rolling sea of something dark red and littered with golden sparks. “If that’s what you want, you may have it.”

            Out of earshot, Hans refused to look at the brother who had returned to him. He wouldn’t be able to take that smug face; the bare hands holding his arms to the chair had touched his wife in ways that only Hans had until this day. It was disgusting, and it was humiliating. He felt so…

            “Replaceable, Hans, that’s what you are,” said his brother’s sickeningly lustful voice. “That’s what people do with useless or unsatisfactory things; they replace them.”

            It wasn’t like he was wrong.

            He had failed. It was his fault he was being subjected to this; she had a choice. She could have said no, she could stop this at any point and take him to their room. He wouldn’t deny her this time, he’d give her anything. But it was far, far too late for that, and he could give her nothing. He just watched as his brothers took over that responsibility, offered her chocolates and champagne, treated her like the goddess she was in his eyes.

            “Nothing to say, Hans? Finally accepting reality?”

            Anna drank too quickly, already half done with the flute of champagne that seemed to have come from nowhere, but she attributed that to her tunnel-vision focus on the king. He smiled at her fondly, removing a glove to thumb away a smudge of chocolate from the corner of her mouth. “Don’t rush yourself, dear.”

            She smiled in return, removing the cape again, regretting the action as she shivered, but she knew she would be feeling warm again soon enough. She reached to set the drink on the ground, but knew _for sure_ she would spill it at some point so against her better judgment, she finished it off and set down the empty glass, ignoring the chuckles she heard.

            They had all been so very quiet.

            Anna locked eyes with the king, draping her wrists over his broad shoulders as she straddled him and ground her hips against his. Finally he displayed a smile that wasn’t as gentle and well-intentioned. She could feel his mind quickly plummeting into the dark depths of his fantasies; it put a new flavor to him, thinking of all the base and unholy things he might be thinking about.

            But his eyes were still graceful, though his grip on her wasn’t. His body had begun to betray him. At the first hitch in his breath, Anna moved to turn, straddling him backward. She pressed her hands to his knees for support, rolling her backside against him with a soft and very quiet moan.

            The other prince’s watched on, some awkwardly casting their gaze to the floor when Anna’s eyes met their own. She smirked to herself, biting her lip when she noticed how very bothered she had made a lot of them throughout this little show. How voyeuristic and improper. Anna loved it.

            And she intended to spur it on. Consciously aware of all the eyes watching her, Anna reached down to pleasure herself, swirling a finger delicately around her clit until it was freshly craving more pressure and heat. She moaned to taunt them, wondering just how much more jealous they all were of their eldest brother. A mischievous thirst filled her, one that could only be quenched by ensuring all of these men would ache for her and fight to touch her. She found it more likely than not that they were all participating in a silent competition to see who could pleasure her the best, and to her it was win-win.

            Selfishly, she knew and reveled in the fact that Hans would vindictively try his best to outdo them once they got back home. Oooh, she was going to get the best rough fucking of her life, if only she could get him jealous beyond belief. His eyes were on her now, lost in her curves and freckles and the plump pink cushion peeking out of her mouth. If he was jealous at all, it wasn’t enough for Anna; she needed to see that spitting anger.  
            Yes, perfect.

            “I’m ready for you, _my king_ ,” she announced, gaining a thrill at how dangerous those words were in this room. And a moan from behind her. Lifting her hips, she could feel only gloved knuckles and fingers against her dripping wetness as he bared himself to her. She grabbed for his hands once they were on her hips and pulling her down. She had to widen her stance to accommodate him, holding her breath, forcing herself to relax, letting out a breathy whine.

            When she tipped her head back, the room slid. She attributed it to the drink; it was a mistake to finish it so fast. But it added to the pleasure of him sliding inside her.

            He waited for her to be the one to move, proving she was still in control. So when she was ready she rocked her hips shallowly and slowly, squeezing around him, making him unravel.

            “Augh, someone touch me,” she moaned carelessly. The king’s hand slid over her hip, spreading and petting her. She closed her eyes and leaned back, bracing her hands on his upper thighs, when another hand started to knead at her. It wasn’t Killian’s. Yet another hand joined and soon there was not one part of her sensitive pussy that wasn’t being rubbed and pressed and kneaded, her clit pinched between two squeezing fingers. She cracked her eyes open to find the three princes responsible kneeling before her.

            It was a lot of stimulation all at once and Anna’s hips squiggled and squirmed reflexively to get as much friction as possible. “Aa-aah, yes! More!” and in an instant four more brothers were upon her, leaning over the arms of the throne with their lips on her neck and shoulders and stomach, hands on her breasts and arms and abdomen.

            There were hands and fingers everywhere, some gentle and some more rough. Some stroked and some grazed and some massaged, some smoothed and sculpted her body. New hands closed themselves around her wrists. She felt lips on her fingers and tongues between them. Her breasts were pushed and squeezed and kissed, bitten, licked along with her neck, her shoulders, oh there were a lot of kisses, tingling all over her body like snowflakes on fevered skin. Anna shuddered several times, hips jerking, feeling pleasure beyond the point of orgasm but unable to reach her release. She was desperate now, moaning, squeezing the hands around hers, wanting to come but not wanting this to stop. There were palms and fingers pressing into her lower stomach, a very sensitive area that was often neglected in her lovemaking experience. A pair of brave and curious hands reached around and squeezed her behind and she wondered how they were managing to do that, but when she opened her eyes again she couldn’t make sense of whose hands were where. All she could see was the ceiling and a bunch of very handsome faces. A pair of blue eyes met hers and smiled, the owner’s lips pecking her on the nose.

            She wanted lips on hers and a tongue in her mouth but every time she opened her mouth to say something she would moan or squeal, so lost was she in this sea of hands and pleasure. Oh, oh now they were sucking on her fingers. Pressing kisses to her inner thighs, to her hips.

            “I-I’m go-gonn-gonna, I’m…hhmh…” A strangled moan flew from her tongue but still she didn’t reach her climax, the much-needed finger to get her there having conveniently moved off her clitoris. “Please!”

            She clenched around the cock inside of her, trying to get her release on her own but unable without being touched in just that one spot. “Oh please, please, finish me, I need it!”

            “Do as she requests,” commanded the king in a ragged voice. The heel of someone’s palm came down against her clit, grinding against it, just exactly the push she needed to fall over the edge. With a pleasured squeak, mouth hanging open, she drove her hips down hard, looking across the room at her husband as an afterthought. She didn’t know what to make of that shocked expression, but it made the orgasm even more powerful. Suddenly there was a harsh yank on her hair. The king pulled back her head, crushing his lips against hers in a heated kiss as he released inside of her.

            She was shaking, hands grabbing to hang on to a couple of men so she wouldn’t fall over. When she closed her eyes all they were was hands, going from teasing to caressing and supporting.

            One of the king’s hands landed on Anna’s shoulder, rubbing lazily while the other apologized to her abused scalp. “Surely…hh…you must be tired by now. If y—“

            “No,” she interrupted, though she really was exhausted. Her body buzzed, feeling limp and drained. But she really, really wanted to keep this going. When was she going to get another chance to have so many willing men pleasure her in any way she asked? “I-I…give…me a moment. I want more.” Her words were running together.

            “What do you want of us next, princess?” asked a prince’s sweet voice, her hand in his.

            That was a good question, actually. She wasn’t sure. She wanted anything, she wanted _everything._ Anything they were willing to for her. To her.

            “I, well…hhh…” Her eyes drooped as she looked once again at her husband and his brothers. That one still hadn’t touched her, and he looked hungry to. “Firs-first of all, you.” She pointed directly at him. “You get to this ti-time. Actually I want both of you down here.”

            They looked at each other and then at Hans.

            Anna huffed, a little impatient with their hesitation. “Well if you’re so worried he’ll run off just have a servant fetch you some rope.”

            “Hey!”

            “Sorry, dear,” she smirked, actually feeling sorry once he gave her that scolded child look. But her attention was redirected when her body was physically turned, a strong hand holding the back of her head.

            “I didn’t intend to pull that hard,” the king apologized. “Did it hurt you?”

            “No, no—well, yes. But I…liked it,” she confessed.

            Killian nodded, a faint smile on his lips. “Then, that’s good. Now, have you thought of a way you’d like to be pleasured next?”

            Anna bit her lip, idly rubbing her wrists together. “I can’t think of any particular way I’d like to be taken…but you all seemed to have a plan of action in the beginning.”

            “The ‘plan of action’ was to please you,” said one of the elder princes with a soft smile.

            Anna had to duck her head out of shyness. “You all flatter very well. I think, however, this has had less to do with me and more to do with torturing Hans. Taking his toys for yourselves…”

            That remark received a few guilty glances but the king brushed his fingers along her bare arm and said, “No, not at all. We would never meaninglessly _torture_ our dear brother, now would we? We’re brothers. We instruct and guide. Teach him lessons.”

            “Like how to appreciate his possessions?”

            “Anna, have we once treated you as an object?” he asked. “You are so eager to think our intentions are dark and greedy when all this time, we just want to see that you are taken care of.”

            “But why do you care?”

            “The way I perceive it, Anna,” he said, utmost sincerity in his face, “Somebody has to. You are far too kind and forgiving to our dear brother, and I don’t intend to vilify him, but perhaps he’s taken you for granted lately. Ignoring you, even.”

            Those words stood out in bold.

            “When we began, you were too yielding to tell us what you wanted, even after I told you anything goes. So one can assume you…hadn’t communicated your needs to him until perhaps too recently. I hope I have interpreted you correctly.”

            Ignoring you, even. That was accurate and it hurt.

            “I care because I am flawfully empathetic. But should you really care why I care? Or can you just selfishly take this at its surface: everyone in this room is at your bidding.”

            Everyone in—even the king. She made a mental note. And she felt that power again.

            “Princess?”

            She turned her head to see the last two had joined. “W—you actually did tie him up.”

            “You did tell us to,” said Jehan. “Were you not serious?”

            She bit her lip and smiled. “No, it’s perfect. I love it. Look at him.” He was glaring at her intensely, unable to say anything as his mouth had been gagged. His shoulders were tied back, wrists tied to the arms of the chair. He wasn’t putting up much or any of a struggle, which seemed odd to Anna. Clearly he was not jealous enough yet. Time to fix that.

            “So I…just…” She looked between the faces of each prince, giggling quietly to herself at how eager they were for what she had to say. “Do the first thing that comes to your mind,” she told Jehan, worried what he might do the minute the words left her lips. It seemed to her the younger princes were a good deal rougher.

            He gave her raised eyebrows to indicate she didn’t know what she was signing up for, but she nodded her permission anyway and he smirked, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the floor. Down on her hands and knees, Anna looked up. A flash of regret crossed the prince’s face so she nodded, and he proceeded to pull down his trousers and guide her face to his cock. He wasn’t as forceful as he had been in pulling her down, hand now stroking her hair gently as she kissed and teased him.

            The hard floor grew warm under her knobly knees, bruising them. As much as Anna had loved being gently caressed into bliss, she was excited at the prospect of being handled too roughly.

            Kissing the head of the prince’s hardened cock, Anna spread her knees apart and pat a hand against her inner thigh. “The other one. The other youngest.”

            “Really?” the voice enthusiastic and didn’t wait for confirmation before a pair of warm hands laid themselves on Anna’s supple backside, kneading softly. As a finger slowly petted and parted her folds, she widened her mouth, letting it be filled with that thick, hard heat. She rolled her hips back impatiently, already ready to be filled from the other end, and that desire was soon satisfied.

            Helpless to do anything, Hans sat there humiliated under the boastful glances that several of his brothers would shoot his way. At least the eyes weren’t as close now. He didn’t have to worry so much about concealing how much he was sickly enjoying this, the teasing, seeing Anna filled and handled. She was so _greedy_ for this.

            She muttered something Hans couldn’t hear and it raised several pairs of eyebrows. Another of the younger princes knelt beside the one behind her and hooked his bare fingers into her mouth, white glove falling to the floor. She sucked to show off, adding in moans, eyes locked with Jehan who was now left hanging until her mouth was once again available to him.

            Hans munched on his tongue, brows furrowed as he tried to think of where those fingers were going t—no. _NO._ He watched one of his brother’s saliva-slicked fingers disappear between the round white cheeks of Anna’s ass. His indignant cry of “Anna!” came out muffled and desperate and she looked up at him with a devilish grin before engulfing his brother’s cock in her mouth once again, rolling her hips back against the hips and hand behind her.

            Anna grazed her teeth against Jehan’s length as a second finger worked its way into her. It was uncomfortable and a bit painful, but he was taking good care not to go too fast. She clenched around them and around the cock inside of her and moaned around the one in her mouth. “More!” she commanded in a ragged, lusty voice.

            “More?” asked a voice she recognized but couldn’t match a face to.

            “Mo-more…another finger, more hands, m-mouths,” she begged, voice pitching on a few words. “Just _more._ ”

            Her wishes were granted and she was filled even more. Sure and gentle hands met her back and breasts; kisses met her shoulders and neck, distracting her from the stretching. She had no idea how many men were touching her, but there wasn’t much left of her to be touched. A fourth finger joined the other three and she welcomed them to the knuckles.

            Hans watched Anna’s body rock needily between his brothers, fascinated to think she wanted all of this stimulation. If he could only get over there, just touch her, he would give her all of this. He would try. He could be the one between her teeth and tongue, with his fists tugging at her copper hair as she relished him like the sweetest honey. He could be the one filling the need between her supple thighs, guiding her back by the hips in the quick rhythm he knew she loved. He could be the one playing her ivory breasts and kissing that porcelain neck. He could be the one buried wrist-deep in h—wrist—no God. He could feel the acidic, liquid swelling in his throat and on the back of his tongue as he threatened to gag. How tight she must be back there, where Hans had yet to be allowed. The child in his mind screamed about how utterly unfair this was.

            With Anna’s eyes closed, she knew nothing but sensation; pulling, squeezing, pinching, rubbing, moaning, grunting, panting, groaning, sweat and precum, spit and barely-contained tears, tickling, stinging, warmth and flat-out _heat_. She didn’t know where her body was anymore, she just blindly sucked and clenched and wriggled for friction. Every hand on her body moved smoothly and slickly. She could hear the wet clicking and slipping of fingers working her clit and down between her dripping thighs.

            Someone bit her stomach. She hadn’t been aware anyone was underneath her, but she flexed her abdomen and sighed in approval. The teeth came at her again, grazing over her soft flesh, a tongue flicking out around the rim of her belly button. Giggles tickled her throat, easing her mouth wider, for which Jehan sounded very grateful. Anna made one sudden, hard suck, moaning deeply, and he groaned, releasing into her mouth. She felt a rush of accomplishment and pride as he limply left her mouth with a thankful stroke of her hair.

            “God, Anna.”

            Hans wished they would stop saying her name like that. He was supposed to be the one saying that, in such an aroused tone that one could hear his need dripping from his voice. He was supposed to be this next brother to take his place before Anna’s face, guiding her jaw with a delicate hand. He was supposed to be the one inside of her as she choked on a moan, clenched, shuddered and came; the one cooing sweet worshipful words into her ear, the one to climax with her, the one flicking his hand in quick circles between her thighs to ensure her satisfaction. Hans’s voice grew ragged with unquenchable lust, envisioning how much better he would do all of these things for her as soon as he got the chance.

            “But you’re not good enough,” his brother’s voice said in his mind. “She chose them instead of you because you can’t give this to her. You failed her. I wouldn’t be a bit surprised if she chose any of them over you.”

            The voice in his head became Killian’s. He was the only one whose hands were not on Anna, aside from Hans himself. Killian wasn’t watching Anna. He was watching Hans. He was taunting him. And Hans just glared right back, chest heaving with ragged breath as the moment’s passion dissolved into a primal anger. His wrists burned under the bounds that held him as he tried to twist free.

            Killian descended from the throne, taking a wide path past his brothers as he reached Hans’s chair and laid a hand on the back of it, tipping him back. Hans jerked in fear at the feeling of falling. “Holding up all right, brother? Come now, speak up, I can’t hear when you mumble.” Hans tried to suppress how much he was shaking, chair now tilted a good 45 degrees off the ground. “Oh look at that, you’re enjoying all of this? How utterly disgusting.”

            He couldn’t even comment on how hypocritical that statement was. All he could do was sit there at the mercy of his most merciless brother and take the humiliation as roughly as Anna took it down the throat. The chair lowered, to his relief, and Hans’s view was unobscured as his brother stood behind him. But the palm now resting on the bulge in his pants gave Hans a sensation he detested even more than falling, and again he felt he might be sick.

            “Getting off daydreaming about the things you could never be,” he purred sickly into Hans’s ear. “You never change, do you, Hans?”

            Anna came rapidly upon her next climax, this time standing up and held between the broad chests of the two princes inside of her. She kissed one’s face while graciously rolling her hips back against the other, a moan spilling out of her jaw like water in an overfilled cup. Her body was truly exhausted; her legs could hardly hold her up.

            “More,” she heard her voice plead. “More, ahah, oh god…” Even as she spoke, she reached down to rub her fingers into her own wetness, cringing at how tender she was. She couldn’t keep her eyes open, on the edge of her consciousness. Leaning against a nice, warm chest, she shivered at the feeling of what dribbled out of her and down her thighs. A hand reach forward to cup her breast but she grabbed it by the wrist, looking up into fair-colored eyes. “Wai-ait. Not yet. Too sensitive.” Her heavy eyelids fluttered open and she saw the throne was vacant.

            She turned and saw Hans’s deeply-red face, the humiliation in his eyes as his eldest brother stroked him through his trousers. The part of her that felt sorry for him was not strong enough to overpower her greed to see him demeaned further. It served him right, she reasoned with herself. He shouldn’t have left her wet and pining for him all those nights with nothing but her own hand to satiate her need.

            Now it was time to redeem himself.

            “Release my husband,” she commanded, “and bring him to me.”

            The king hesitated, looking confused at the request. “I told you, he’s not part of—“

            “You told me,” she said, voice fuller as she took a seat in the throne and settled into it, trying very hard not to show her exhaustion. “You told me that I am in charge and nothing is off limits. You also told me that all of this has been a lesson for my husband, and if I am to believe that lie, you will allow me to test how well he has learned.”

            From Hans’s triumphantly lowered eyebrows and fiery glare at the brother unbinding him, Anna was reminded of a child taunting a foe with a sneering tongue. He really did own his role as the child of the family. As soon as he could move his arms he swatted away the king’s hands and untied his own legs himself, tearing the gag from his mouth. The way he widened and flexed his jaw, the satisfied groan for the freedom of his tongue, it made Anna shudder.

            As he approached her his confidence straightened his spine. He clenched his hands into fists and stared his brother down, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips as though he were about to claim what was rightfully his.

            Anna stared that expression off his face, eyes resembling ice under her hard-lined eyebrows. Hans crumbled quickly, kneeling before her the instant he stopped, remorse casting his eyes to the floor.

            She waited until it seemed his shoulders could droop no more. “You have been a very neglectful husband.”

            “I know.”

            “You don’t deserve me.”

            “I…I know…”

            She fisted her tiny fingers in his hair and pulled him forward. Hans’s lips connected with her soaked, sticky redness in a tender but insistent kiss, all lip and tongue. He scooped his hands under her thighs, holding them apart gently, his fingers stroking and curling softly. The freckles on his cheeks shifted as he widened his mouth. His eyes were shut tightly, eyebrows furrowed. His chest heaved with a breath Anna felt against her sensitive bud and he moaned, oh, it resonated in Anna’s bones, carrying both relief and remorse. Her eyes slipped shut as Hans’s tongue begged her approval, as his thumbs pressed and rubbed the tingling insides of her thighs, as his nose nuzzled close to her and buried itself in that curly ginger hair.

With her eyes closed and body relaxed against the throne, she could hear and feel him a lot easier, even the rattle of his breath as a sliver of an emotional whine came through his throat. When she looked down again his dark, long lashes quivered with the burden of hot tears. A wet drop freed itself down his face and burned against her thigh, and Anna felt his shuddering breath signifying his failure in concealing his emotion. She reached gentle fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry,” he whispered against her, deepening his mouth’s wet caresses.

“Hans…”

“I’m sorry it took so long,” he insisted as his face pressed into her and his tongue flexed and licked. The sincerity in his apology made Anna simmer with arousal and her hands melted into his red locks. “I’m sorry it took all of this.” His tears flowed freely and the heat of his face welcomed Anna to a higher height of stimulation. Her thighs hugged his face, muffling his apology for not being good enough.

“Ooh, baby, no, you’re good enough,” she breathed, needily rocking her hips toward him to affirm the statement. “You’re good enough, H-Hans I can’t believe I would h-humiliate you like this…”

Another hot, shuddering breath against Anna made her squirm. And she was so tired, so ready to drop the charade and finish this quickly so they could cuddle and cry and apologize in private, so she nudged Hans’s hand and he knew exactly where and how heavily to pet her. He didn’t need her instruction. He knew what she wanted.

The tickling of his wiry sideburns transformed into that familiar numbing burn Anna loved so well, even though (and especially since) it would result in rashes. That one reminder of this gentle intimacy in their relationship was the last push to Anna’s end, and it was not by far the most intense climax of the night but she enjoyed every second of it and of her husband eagerly licking her clean, even if that did entail tasting his brothers on her.

She might have passed out right then. Star-white freckles of pleasure buzzed through her limbs and she gave an ungodly dirty sigh. “Hans…”

            When she said his name with that strawberries-and-cream sweetness it meant he was supposed to kiss every freckle, so he proceeded. But her lips snagged his and she hooked an arm around her neck to pull herself up. “I wa-want to do something for you first.”

            “Anna, I don’t think you have the energy.” He took her little hand in his and squeezed it gently.

            “I’ve still got my voice, and the authority in this room,” she said, voice rising as she looked beyond Hans at his brothers. “Hans, take my place.” She tucked herself up onto the arm of the throne, legs dangling just over the side as she patted the seat, and could visibly see Hans blushingly conceal his boy-like excitement at this opportunity.

            Killian looked like he regretted every decision he had made in his life. The decision was made; it had to be him. Anna couldn’t think of why her mind hadn’t gone straight to the king for this next act.

            “If I’m still in charge for the night,” she prefaced, cheeking her tongue. “If you’re still here to bring me pleasure. It would _please_ me very much for you to come kneel before my husband.”

            She wondered how commanding she truly sounded, because he did not have to. He was the king of a _country_. He could have stopped this little game at any moment—oh, but that was exactly why he had to obey her, wasn’t it? A little game. A twisted, filthy, immoral form of family game night, and if he quit now because he was losing, his brothers would humiliate him far beyond what she was about to make him do.

            The kindly grin from earlier may as well have never existed as Killian’s eyes made Anna out to be the lowest sort of traitor. She simply smiled back girlishly, reaching a careless hand over to free Hans from his trousers.

            “Suck.”

            “You’re a libidinous, manipulative harlot—“

            “You have no right to call me manipulative when all I am is smarter than you expected I’d be,” she said with a little “hmph” and a nod. “Now do it.”

            For once, when Hans made that face, the one where his eyes lit up with confidence and his smile skewed more to one side than the other, Anna could empathize. Now she knew what it was like to have this power over a person. And for Hans to have this authority over the brother he resented the most? She couldn’t imagine what he was feeling and now she began to regret giving him such an opportunity.

            Hans shoved his brother’s head down mercilessly, bucking his hips hard into his mouth with the ghost of a cackle leaking from his lips. Anna’s hand on his shoulder told him to lighten up and so he loosened the grip on the humiliated king’s hair. Killian knew it was no act of mercy, glaring directly at Anna as he was now forced to pleasure his little brother of his own accord as though it was something he wanted.

            Hans didn’t care how sick his enjoyment was. For once, he was on top. He looked down at his brothers and he knew he was in the lead. But which ones of them were delighting in their dear eldest brother’s humiliation and which ones of them were strangling Hans in their hateful minds? From the looks on their faces, he found mixed results.

            He closed his eyes, rolling his hips slowly into the mouth that was at his mercy. And it struck him, suddenly, that it would be unfair to attribute this sick success to himself. Eyes opening upon his wife, Hans smiled her a thank you. And the simple gratitude in his face was short-lived as he entered a more intense level of sensation, knowing the end would be soon. His eyes stayed focused on Anna but this time they said look at me, Anna, look what I can do.

            “Gnnh…” Anna watched her husband’s eyelids flutter shut, his lips parted and tugged down at the corners to reveal his clenched teeth. “Don’t you dare,” he barked, “Swallow it.”

\--

            Anna had nearly fallen asleep against Hans already by the time he laid her on the bed. “Mm, Hans?”

            “What, sweetheart?” He helped her back out of the dress she had so sloppily put back on.

            “I’m really sorry,” she sighed as she snuggled into a large pillow. “I shouldn’t have agreed to all that. It was really… _really_ good, in the moment? But now I just feel guilty.”

            Her voice was like a cloud and Hans couldn’t help but smile at every word as he undressed himself and crawled over the mattress to kiss her nose. “It tore me to shreds to see you shared between all of them. But I did deserve it—mfnnh!”

            Her soft, tired lips fell from his and for a moment it looked like she had passed out. “Let’s not…play that game…mmm. We both made mistakes.”

            “I suppose you’re right,” Hans mumbled, assuming those would be the last words for the night as he wrapped his arms around her naked, tired body. His eyes had only just closed when Anna’s plump, soft rear end pushed back against his groin. “A-Anna…”

            “Haaaans,” she whined, wiggling her hips, “I’m so tired but I’m also aroused, help me.”

            “How can you _still_ want sex?”

            She tugged his fingers down to her thigh and wiggled some more. “I don’t know but you should sex me.”

            “You’ll fall asleep.”

            “Hans, I am giving you permission right now to put your dick inside me and keep it in there until you come,” she said as casually and lightly as though talking about the behaviors of cute animals. “Even if I fall asleep.”

            “Oh boy...uh…”

            “I mean it, now get started,” she yawned. “Make me have some _real_ good dreams, husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies: to Walt Disney, all my followers, my mother, and God  
> Thanks: to Jesus for dying on the cross because after this there is no way I’d be let into heaven on my own merit


End file.
